Gifts for Milo
by Yukitarina
Summary: Two stories I made especially for Milo's birthday: a general fiction entitled Quiz and the romantic one entitled Lily in November Eleventh.
1. Quiz

A/N: Hello, it's me again…XD…I made this especially for Milo's birthday. This one is a humorous fic, but the second will be romance (so warning for Scorpio Milo's fans, and it is not yaoi, never yaoi…).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTER

**Quiz for Milo**

When Milo browsed the internet to buy new tank for his scorpions via online, he was lost to a site which offered online quiz. The title is **"How far you understand your fellows?"**

**Milo:** (grinned) "Gee, this will be interesting. OK, first question. Who will be the one who's most likely give you gift in Valentines' Day? Well…course it's Aphrodite, it's too obvious. Second…who will be the one who really cares about his/ her appearances? Aphrodite again. Third, who's the one who has mirror in his/ her living room?...Aphrodite again…gosh, is this site made by Aphrodite? If yes, then better I turn off my computer…wait the fourth question is different…who's the one who doesn't like cheese burger…? Let's see…everybody likes cheese burger except Shaka. His favorite menu only consists of lettuce and peach. Ummm…the next question, who is the great pretender?....Camus, of course. The sixth one…hmmm, the one whom you believe never betrays you? Camus again. K, then…who's the one who like doing a prank…umm, the answer is…me. Yes, me, who else? I won't blame anybody. For the eighth question…who likes basketball?…I'm not sure, but maybe Aldebaran? He will win all the matches anyway. And…um…Gemini is the zodiac of…stupid question, of course Saga and Kanon. And….the one who's most likely laugh at your stupidity…well…I think ALL like to laugh at my stupidity, especially Deathmask. Yeah, he's the one who'll definitely laugh out loud. The next…who has good voice…? Who has good voice…I don't know, I never hear them sing, and I don't want to. Gosh, one question missed. K, I'll try to be better. Now…next question…who do you think will be the best lawyer? Dohko, of course. And…kitten is the favorite pet of…yes, Aiolia. And…mention three favorite colors of your closest friends. Let's see…Camus likes dark green, Shaka, likes white, and Mu likes maroon. Man, the questions are too easy for me. K…then…can you discover the weakness of your closest friend…? Camus' weakness…maybe Hyoga? He's always willing to do anything for him. And…oh, it's the last question!" (Milo read the next direction then) "Ask the questions above to your friends. If at least 12 until 15 of your answers fit with your friends', then you "really know them well". If it 9 until 12 answers fit, then you "know them enough". If it's less than 9 answers fit, then "poor you". Hmmm…ok, I'll ask them now."

**Question 1: Who's the most likely person who'll give you gift in Valentine's day.**

**Milo:** "Hey, Aphro, wanna ask you a question."

**Aphrodite:** "What question?"

**Milo:** "Are you the most likely person who''ll give me gift in Val's day?"

**Aphrodite:** (annoyed) "How could you think like that?!"

**Milo:** "…?"

**Aphrodite:** "I like celebrating Valentine, but I won't give any Val's gift to a joker like you!"

**Milo:** (sweatdrops) "Ok…(gave a scratch on the first answer)…crap…wrong answer at the very beginning…"

**Aphrodite:** "Whut?"

**Milo:** "Nothin. K…two questions again."

**Question 2: Who will be the one who really cares about his/ her appearance?**

**Milo:** "Are you the one who really cares about your appearance?"

**Aphrodite:** "Of course I am! Let's see, when I wear pink lipstick, I will match it with pink blouse. And then…the long pants will be very tight and blue in colour. Mmm…purple is not bad either. Then when I wear turtleneck sweater, it will be looooooveeely to be matched with polka dot pants…and—"

**Milo: **"Ok, I get it, let's go to the next question (or I'll burn your temple)."

**Question 3: Who's the one who have mirror in the living room?**

**Milo: **"Dite, you have mirror in your living room, don't you?"

**Aphrodite:** "No…I have moved it in my dining room."

**Milo:** "(Aa…wrong answer again…!) Ummm, I have an idea, Dite, why don't you return the mirror to your living room again?"

**Aphrodite:** "Why?"

**Milo:** "Errr…to make your guests feel comfortable? I mean, they can check their appearance in the mirror while you make coffee or tea."

**Aphrodite:** "And let them think that they're BETTER than ME?! NO WAY!"

**Milo:** (gulped) "Fine…see you again, Dite!" (stepped to Shaka's temple)

**Question 4: Who doesn't like cheese burger?**

**Milo: **"Hi, Shaka. What are you doing?"

**Shaka:** (meditating) "Are you blind?"

**Milo:** "…I think that's the question I should give to you…"

**Shaka:** "What??!"

**Milo: **"Nothing, just want to ask you this: you don't like cheese burger, do you?"

**Shaka:** "What is cheese burger?"

**Milo:** (sweatdrop) "OK, I think that's been an answer, thanks, Shaka, bye!"

**Shaka:** "…?"

**Question 5: Who is the great pretender?**

**Milo:** (stepped to Aquarius temple) "My gosh…next will be Camus…asking him is far more difficult than asking ten Shakas together…" (arrived at Aquarius temple 15 minutes later) "Hosh…hosh…"

**Camus:** "What are you doing here, Milo?"

**Milo:** "Just…(hosh)…wanna…(hosh) ask you…(hosh)…a question."

**Camus**: "What for?"

**Milo:** "Well, I join a quiz in the internet. So…the question is: are you a great pretender?

**Camus: "**What do you mean by that?"

**Milo:** "You know…pretend that you are stern when you're sad…or pretend that you don't care about someone but in fact you're willing to die for him…?" (smiled innocently)

**Camus:** "I don't think I'm like that."

**Milo:** "Err…but the reality proves otherwise."

**Camus:** "…"

**Milo:** "Fine, I think no person can answer this except ME, even you yourself can't answer it…so the fifth question will be true though you disagree! Next question!"

**Camus:** "You're cheating."

**Milo:** "I'm not! Hey, that's the way it is, mate!" (grinned)

**Question 6: Who's the one whom you believe will never betray you?**

**Milo:** "K…Camus, you're the one who'll never betray me, aren't you?"

**Camus:** "Don't be too sure."

**Milo: **"Aaaargh, just say yes, ok?! I have had two wrong answers!"

**Camus: **(almost smiled) "Then what do you think? Do I look like someone who'll betray you in the future?"

**Milo:** "Noo."

**Camus:** "Then why you ask me?"

**Milo: **"Just matching your answer and mine. So you won't betray me, will you?"

**Camus:** "You've known the answer."

**Milo:** (get frustrated) "Heaven! Is it that difficult just to say YES or NO?!"

**Camus:** "Fine, I will never betray you. Satisfied?"

**Milo:** (smiled widely) "Very satisfied. K…bye, Camus!"

**Question 7: Who's the one who likes doing pranks?**

**Milo:** (stepped to nowhere) "Well…I have to ask myself for this question. Fine…Scorpio Milo, do you like doing pranks?/ Yes, I like it, that's my hobby!/ Well done!!/ (why suddenly I feel like being the evil Saga…?)"

**Question 8: Who likes basketball?**

**Milo:** (stepped to Taurus temple and met Aldebaran there) "Hi, Ald!"

**Aldebaran:** "What is it, Milo?"

**Milo:** "Just want to ask you a question: do you like basketball?"

**Aldebaran: **"Basketball? You mean meatballs put into a basket?"

**Milo:** "…"

**Aldebaran:** "Well…I'm not sure I like it too much…but—"

**Milo:** "K…wrong answer again…bye, Aldy!" (stepped upstairs) "Great, I have been the one who "knows my friends enough". I'd always felt I knew my friends very well."

**Question 9: Gemini is the zodiac of…**

**Milo:** "I will look like a moron if I ask this to the twins…better go to the next question."

**Question 10: Who's the one that most likely laugh at your stupidity?**

**Milo:** (grinned) "He…he…he…this is a question for Deathmask, it will be very interesting." (walked to Cancer temple and met Deathmask) "Good afternoon, Masky!"

**Deathmask:** "What are you doing here?!"

**Milo:** "Don't be so touchy…just want to ask you a question. Are you the one who is most likely laugh at my stupidity?"

**Deathmask:** "Myowahahahahahaha!!!"

**Milo:** "…"

**Detahmask:** "OF COURSE I AM!! I will even roll to the floor when seeing your stupidity!"

**Milo:** "That's fun. Thank you, Masky!"

**Deathmask:** "Wait…you don't feel hurt hearing my answer?"

**Milo:** (laughed) "Hurt?! Honestly that's the BEST answer you've ever given!"

**Deathmask:** "…? (I meant to see him sad…)"

**Question 11: Who has good voice?**

**Milo:** (stepped upstairs) "Well…I didn't answer it…so it's automatically wrong…ummm, but there's no harm if I ask bout this."

**Aiolia:** "Hi, Milo!"

**Milo:** "Hello. Ummm, Aio, do you know someone in Sanctuary who has good voice?"

**Aiolia:** "Good voice…? Probably Saga. You know he really likes taking a bath and I think he always practices singing during his bathing time."

**Milo:** "Yes, you're right…! Why didn't I think about that…?"

**Aiolia:** "What you're asking that for? You want to perform a choir?"

**Milo:** (laughed, imagining twelve Gold Saints sing together) "No…no…thanx, Aio!"

**Question 12: Who do you think will be the best lawyer?**

**Milo:** (stepped to Dohko's temple and found it was empty) "Oh…I forget, Dohko's in Rozan right now. Wait…there's someone there…Camus?"

**Camus:** "You again!"

**Milo:** "Why you really like hanging around in Libra temple?"

**Camus:** "I'm waiting for Hyoga."

**Milo:** (scared) "You want to kill him again…?"

**Camus:** "No, idiot, we'll practicing Freezing Coffin."

**Milo: **"Why don't you do that in your own temple?"

**Camus:** "Hyoga doesn't want it. He likes here because he feels he can concentrate more."

**Milo:** "Yes, coz this temple always reminds him to your "lecture" last time, and Hyoga thinks this place stimulates him to do revenge to you."

**Camus:** "Shut up, Milo. So how's the quiz?"

**Milo:** "The next question is for Dohko, I can't ask him. He's in Rozan right now."

**Camus:** "Why don't you phone him?"

**Milo:** "That's right…that's what I will do." (took his mobile phone from his pocket) OK…Dohko…" (pressing the numbers and waited)

**Dohko:** "Hello?"

**Milo:** "Hi, Dohko, just want to ask you something: do you think you'll be the best lawyer?"

**Dohko:** "What is this question for? Do you want to place me in a firm?"

**Milo:** "No, just for quiz."

**Dohko:** "Ummm…I don't think I can be the best lawyer."

**Milo:** "WHATZ?! But you're a Libra!"

**Dohko:** "Not all Libra can be fair in law, I don't have any confidence to be lawyer because it needs a lot of responsibilities."

**Milo:** "…"

**Dohko:** "Hello?"

**Milo: **"Yes…ok, that's it, thank you." (turned of his phone) "Damn, wrong answer again! Dohko's too down to earth! Ow…I've been in the category of "knowing my friends enough". Hope there will be no wrong answers otherwise I will be placed into "poor you"."

**Camus:** "Who receives the next question?"

**Milo:** "Aiolia. I'm about to ask whether kitten is his favorite pet."

**Camus:** (frowned his forehead) "He hates kitten."

**Milo:** "How do you know that?"

**Camus:** "Everyone knows it! He loves lion and hates kitten."

**Milo:** (in horror) "But I thought if you like lion then you'll like kitten as well!"

**Camus:** "Milo, do you like cockroach?"

**Milo: **"Yuck! I hate it!"

**Camus:** "See! You don't like cockroach though scorpion and cockroach are alike."

**Milo:** "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'LL RUIN THE BEAUTY OF SCORPIONS BY SAYING THAT THEY RESEMBLE COCKROACH!!"

**Camus:** "Sorry. But both of them are insects."

**Milo:** "SCORPION IS NOT INSECT!"

**Camus:** "That's it. I bet Aiolia will react the same way if you say that lion and kitten are alike."

**Milo:** "…"

**Camus:** "Do you still dare to ask him?"

**Milo: **"…well…yes…to make myself sure."

**Camus:** "Just be careful, don't say something that'll tease him, or he'll kick you until you're landing on Japan."

**Milo:** "He has no such skill. Besides you'll be very sad if I leave you, then I'll prevent whatever he wants to do to me." (stepped to Leo temple)

**Camus:** "Yes…right…" (sarcastically)

**Question 13. Kitten is the favorite pet of…**

**Milo:** (thinking) "…well…Camus is right anyway…what if Aiolia kicks me until I land on Japan…?"

**Aiolia:** "Milo, you're here again."

**Milo:** "Yes….er….um…want to ask you a question."

**Aiolia:** "About singing contest again?"

**Milo:** "No…no…eh…I want to know…ummm…is kitten your favorite pet…?" (almost closed his eyes)

**Aiolia:** (looked disturbed) "I have to tell anybody for hundred times that KITTEN IS NOT MY FAVORITE PET!!"

**Milo: "**Alright, alright!" (ran to Virgo temple with light speed) "Boy, he's that angry only because I ask about kitten…"

**Readers:** "But you yourself almost going mad when Camus teased your scorpions."

**Milo:** "…"

**Question 14: Mention the favorite colors of your three closest friends.**

**Milo:** "Hi again, Shaka."

**Shaka:** "I still do not know what cheese burger is."

**Milo:** "Forget it. There's another urgent question: you're favorite color is white, isn't it?"

**Shaka:** "True."

**Milo:** "K, bye."

**Shaka:** "Hey, what is cheese burger anyway?!"

**Milo:** (stepped to Libra and met Camus again)

**Camus:** "So how is it?"

**Milo:** "You're right, that lion is very furious. Just forget it. Now a question: your favorite colour is dark green, isn't it?"

**Camus:** "Yes, it is."

**Milo:** "Great! Now…oh…no…the next is Mu! It means I have to pass Aiolia's temple again!"

**Camus:** (sighed) "Just call him, Milo."

**Milo: **"You mean like this: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

**Camus:** (closed his ears) "I mean with mobile-phone, damnit!!"

**Milo:** "Oh…right." (got embarrassed as he took his mobile phone and pressed Mu's number. He had to wait for few seconds)

**Mu:** "Hello?"

**Milo:** "Hi, Mu-sama. Want to ask you a question: your favourite colour is maroon, isn't it?"

**Mu: **"Yes."

**Milo:** "K, bye." (turned off the phone and breathed in relief) "Fine, only one question left…" (his face suddenly turned into horror) "Ooohh…no…I have to ask him again…"

**Camus:** "What?"

**Question 15: Can you discover the weakness of your closest friend?"**

**Milo:** "Ummm…Camus?"

**Camus:** "Whut, Milo?"

**Milo:** "Your weakness is Hyoga, isn't he?"

**Camus:** "…"

**Milo:** "Well…I always think you love him too much." (smiled innocently again).

**Camus:** (looked thoughtful) "Hmm…"

**Milo:** "Am I right?" (his heart beat fast)

**Camus:** "There's another one."

**Milo:** "Oh no…no… just say that's Hyoga's your only weakness, ok?! Or there'll be more wrong answer and I'll be placed in "poor you"!"

**Camus:** "My other weakness spot is…"

**Milo:** "STOP IT! Don't say anything!"

**Camus:** "…Scorpio Milo."

**Milo:** (blinked) "What?"

**Camus:** "Well…I'd thought you've known it! It's Hyoga and you who can look through my feelings."

**Milo:** (blinked again) "Ummm…I don't know I should feel happy or sad. (I'm placed in "poor you"!!) I mean I even haven't understood my best friend's weaknesses."

**Camus:** "Come one, Milo, it's just a quiz. It's not an exact parameter to measure friendship."

**Milo:** (sat beside his best friend and sighed) "You're right." (smiled) "But at least I'm happy because I can find the correct answers."

**Camus:** "Right."

Several minutes later Hyoga came.

**Hyoga:** "Good afternoon, Shihyou. Good afternoon, Milo."

**Milo:** "Good afternoon."

**Camus:** "You're late, Hyoga."

**Hyoga:** "I'm sorry. I've just browsed the internet and find this quiz, titled "What your friends like and dislike". So…wanna play this first before practicing?"

**Camus and Milo:** (looked at each other, then together said…) "NO!"

**The End**


	2. Lily in November Eleventh

A/N: This is not long, only 15 pages, I promise. This is a romance (once again not yaoi, not yaoi, never yaoi…) For Scorpio Milo's fans, maybe you'll hate this story, because…nah, you read it :D. I welcome every review with advice and criticism, but no abuse please (grin)…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTER (but the character of Lillie is my own one)

Milo and the young woman with startlingly green eyes looked at each other after the Goldies left the dining room. Hyoga invited her to dinner for the second times…and they met each other again. Milo and the woman.

Milo smiled at her, but as usual, she always glared when seeing him. The very beautiful English-woman with thick long-brown hair seemed hating him so much, as if he was the last person she wanted to meet in this world.

"So we're alone now," said Milo.

"I'll leave soon," she said in annoyed voice. "I don't want to be in the same room with a jerk."

"Jerk?" Milo asked. His expression didn't change even a little. He kept smiling, a smile which could lure every girls, except her.

"Yes, you're a jerk!" Lillie snapped. She paced up and fro and looked at Milo with dirty look. "You always think you're better than anybody else, always thinking that you're a cool Gold Saint who can get all girls you want, always think you have blue eyes which can make them fall for you!" Lillie stopped, breathed fast.

"You hate me so much, don't you?" Milo asked as he stepped to get close to her.

"Stay away from me!" shouted the young woman. "Stay away, or—"

She stopped when Milo locked her: he put both of his hands on the wall on Lillie's left and right side.

"Stay away," said Lillie. Now she looked slightly nervous.

"Why?" asked Milo. His face was close to Lillie's. He still smiled, looked down on Lillie's face.

"Because I don't want to be close to you even in a kilometer distance."

"But we've been this close…," Milo's voice became softer as his face got closer to her; his long blue hair a bit touched her cheek.

"I said stay away…or…or you'll regret this for the rest of your life."

"Really…?" Milo whispered.

Lillie gazed on his brilliant blue eyes. "I can do anything…," she didn't aware her voice got softer as well. "If you dare to do anything to me, I'll make you sure you'll—"

She didn't continue her sentence. He kissed her lips softly, his eyes closed.

Lillie closed her eyes as well…and let him kissed her. It was multiple kisses happened in one moment.

She opened her eyes after he finished. Her eyes gradually filled with tears.

A minute later she ran away and left the room.

Milo laughed slightly.

**KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC**

The day after…

Lillie sat on the bench in front of the school's building. She closed her green eyes…let hot tears running down her cheeks…

Why she didn't slap him or threw something at him…? Why she let him kissed her…? It was her first kiss and she did it with him…the man she really loathed…

Or did she…?

Why didn't she run away when his face was really close to hers…? The handsome face with those brilliant blue eyes…why couldn't she run away…?

"Lillie-san?"

Lillie raised her head. She saw Hyoga who was so surprised seeing her tears.

"Oh…Hyoga," Lillie brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry…"

"What happened?" asked Hyoga as he sat beside Lillie. He was startled seeing his cheerful music teacher could be that gloomy and sad.

Lillie gazed at nowhere. She didn't want to talk about the thing happened to her, but she couldn't keep it also. She needed to share her pain with someone else, otherwise she would go crazy because of the agony that stayed in her heart.

"Your master's best friend…," Lillie said in broken voice.

Hyoga was baffled for a second, then frowned his forehead. "You mean Milo?"

Lillie nodded. She didn't want to mention his name.

"He annoyed you again? Don't worry about that, he's never serious anyway," Hyoga said. It made Lillie's heart torn into two.

"I…," Lillie said after silence for some moment. "I fall in love with him…"

Silence.

"But…but I thought--," Hyoga muttered after he managed to say a word. Hearing Lillie fell in love with Milo was the same as hearing Aldebaran had turned into Dohko-Yoda size.

"I don't know either…," whispered Lillie. "He kissed me…and…"

"He kissed you?"

Lillie nodded and looked at Hyoga. "But it wasn't his fault…it was only me…"

"I see."

The warmth in Hyoga's bright blue eyes transformed.

**KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIAC**

"No, it should be for Thursday."

"There's been chicken in Thursday, Saga, it'll be really boring if we combine it with turkey."

"What about Wednesday?"

Some Goldies were in the kitchen discussing the menu for everyday-dinner. As usual, it was so difficult to combine the Goldies' thoughts, because each of them always had different point of views. Milo, Saga, Camus, Aiolia, and Mu hadn't made any decision since an hour ago.

"It should be like this…"

"No, you can't…"

"What about the bla…bla…bla…"

They kept arguing about the best day for cooking chicken. They stopped only when Hyoga entered the kitchen.

"Ah, good Hyoga's here," said Aiolia in relief. "Maybe the youngster can think better about this silly menu."

"My pleasure," said Hyoga, smiled. "But I need to talk with Milo first."

"Me?" Milo, who sat on the chair, got puzzled.

"Yes. Can't I talk to my teacher's best friend?"

Milo and Camus stared at each other, then the Scorpio stood and stepped at Hyoga.

Hyoga then punched Milo's face so hard that Milo thrown to the wall.

"Hyoga!" gasped everyone in the room.

"STAND UP!" Hyoga shouted. He was about to approach Milo, but Mu soon grabbed him. "What are you doing, Hyoga?!" asked Mu in shock.

"I SAID STAND UP, YOU SON OF A $&$%%$!" screamed Hyoga to Milo. His face was covered with extreme loath. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH LILLIE-SAN?!"

"Oh…that's why you punch me?" said Milo lightly as he stood up and held his swollen cheek. He said it as if Hyoga only talked about weather forecast.

"NANIII?!" roared Hyoga. "YOU'VE PLAYED WITH HER! YOU KISSED HER AND NOW SHE'S CRYING IN AGONY BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED ACTION!!"

Camus blinked hearing that.

"Mu," Camus said calmly then. "Bring my kid outside."

"I DON'T WANT TO GET OUTTA HERE!" screamed Hyoga. "I DON'T CARE EVEN IF IT'S MY SENSEI WHO ORDERS ME! THAT SON OF A &&*% ALWAYS PLAY WITH GIRLS, AND HIS NEXT VICTIM IS MY VIRTUOUS MUSIC TEACHER!"

"Mu, please," said Camus.

Mu did Camus' order; he brought Hyoga outside, though the later kept struggling to release his clutch. "LEMME GO!" he shouted.

The kitchen went silent for seconds after Mu and Hyoga got out.

"Thanks, Camus," said Milo then.

"You're welcome," replied Camus.

Then Camus punched Milo's face harder than Hyoga that Milo thrown to the wall and caused it broken.

"CAMUS!" gasped Saga and Aiolia, very shocked.

Camus' face was impassive. He looked at Milo with his cold eyes and emotionless expression.

Milo held his bleeding cheek as he stood up slowly. He laughed slightly. "What is it, Camus? Are you jealous?"

"You're a knight," said Camus. His voice, unlike Hyoga, was in control, but everybody there thought that Hyoga's scream was much better; Camus' ruthless cold voice indeed could rend everybody's hearts.

"You're supposed to think about someone else more than thinking about yourself, but you always treat women as though they're the worst things ever," Camus continued.

"By God!" snapped Milo impatiently. "I never meant to make anybody cried, okay?! Lillie is the first woman I kiss—I never kissed anyone before her! I never played with girls, I only—"

"Flirted at them," Saga finished.

Milo took a deep breath in frustration and his eyes swept the room. "It's only—"

"It's maybe simple for you, but not for the girls you flirt on," said Saga. "They thought you were serious, and when they knew you weren't, you don't know how painful their woes were."

"Saga—"

"You've crossed the line, Milo," Camus said in low voice. "Why you kissed Lillie?"

"Fine. I'll explain why," Milo sat on the chair. He looked tired and indignant. "But only if that blond kid listens as well."

"He'll kill you," said Aiolia.

"I'll take that risk," replied Milo irritably.

Saga and Aiolia looked at Camus. Camus sighed, then nodded. Aiolia called Mu and Hyoga then, and Hyoga was about attacking Milo again. Fortunately Camus was ready to grab him.

"Listen to him first, Hyoga," said Camus calmly. "Then you can do anything you want."

Hyoga snorted, but he obeyed Camus anyway.

Silence for some time. Milo took a deep breath before talking.

"Lillie and I…," Milo said after a very long time. "We both are married. She's my wife…and I'm her husband."

**KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIACS**

All were too shocked that they didn't even twitch.

"That's it," Milo said after ten minutes.

All kept silent.

"I've explained it. Are you satisfied?" Milo asked.

All didn't answer.

"Hello?" Milo called.

All didn't move even an inch.

Milo rolled his blue eyes, then suddenly punched the table so hard. "ANYONE HEARS ME?!" he snarled.

All blinked.

"That's better," sighed Milo, closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. He looked so tired.

"Can you…," Aiolia finally managed to speak. "Can you repeat it once more…?

"ME AND LILLIE ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE!" snapped Milo as he kicked the table violently that it turned upside down. "I've said it clearly and I swear I'll throw this table on you guys faces if you DARE to ask me AGAIN!"

"Okay…alright…you're married…" Saga said in hurry. "How come?" he asked very carefully. "When? Where? How?"

Milo took a deep breath again. "It's Athena's order," he finally answered.

"Athena—"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Milo snapped at Mu, who gulped. Nobody dared to speak anything afterwards.

"It was three weeks ago," Milo said after silence for very long time. "Some of you were in your hometowns, the others were…I don't know…I only remember that I was alone here in this mansion. Then I received a letter. It was from Athena; she asked me to go to Olympus mountain. I obeyed. I met her, and she showed me a picture of a very beautiful young woman…it was Lillie's picture. She said that Lillie had helped her when she, Athena, was silently visiting Japan without our knowledge—don't ask me why she did the visit, maybe she was just bored living with her father and siblings. Athena said when she was sitting alone in a park and felt lonely, Lillie approached her, and soon they became friends. Apparently Lillie didn't know who Athena was—she's an English-woman, after all. Then the conversation became profound, and Athena discovered that Lillie really wants to get married, because of one reason—she didn't want to tell me what it is. Athena felt so thankful that she promised—not to Lillie, but to herself—she would choose a man who can make Lillie happy. And she chose me."

"Why you?" Camus, Saga, Aiolia, Mu, and Hyoga couldn't help to ask at once.

Milo glared at them. "I said no interruption!" he snarled. "Let me finish first!" he continued his story then. "That's it. I obeyed her, though very unwillingly. I looked for Lillie in the place Athena had told me…Athena had said she's a teacher in Hyoga's school. I proposed her after introducing myself…she was so shocked…yeah, of course she was…only a mental person who can propose like that…. But strangely, she accepted the proposal after thinking about it for probably three hours. It happened really fast…suddenly we've become husband and wife. But we can't live together, because she doesn't want it. She hates me so much—she thinks I'm a Casanova, a flirter, a playboy, or something like that…I'm tired with this situation, you see! I really don't understand why Athena is really fond of that girl that she dares to sacrifice a Gold Saint to marry her! I think I'll meet Athena and ask whether I can get a divorce!"

"Wh…if Lillie hates you then why she accepted—"

"I don't know, Aio, I don't know! Do you think I don't wonder myself?!" Milo said in depressed tone. "And haven't I said to you NOT TO INTERRUPT ME?!"

"Why Athena chooses you?" Saga couldn't help.

"I SAID DON'T—"

"I DON'T CARE!" snarled Saga. "Why didn't she choose somebody else to marry that girl?! Aiolia, maybe!"

"Helloooooooo?!!! The whole world knows that Aiolia loves Marin!" yelled Milo.

"Why not me?" Saga continued.

"You are our dedicated advisor and Athena knows well that you don't want to depart your responsibility towards us!"

"Why not Mu?"

"Mu is busy!"

"Why not Shaka?!"

"Shaka's in love with Athena!"

"Why not Camus?!"

"Because there are only three women in Camus' life! Athena, his mother, and—"

"STOP TALKING!" snapped Camus. He glared at Milo.

For the first time everybody's attention was turning to Camus. They were mesmerized that Camus had ever been in love. Who's the lucky woman who was able to steal the glacier's heart...?

"I'm sorry," Milo said to Camus. He seemed guilty.

Camus took a very deep breath. He sank himself to the chair, then held his forehead.

He looked sad.

"Ok…see…let's continue," sighed Saga. "Why not Shura?"

"Heaven! Saga, I don't know!" replied Milo. "The questions you asked me before—why Athena didn't choose the others—it was only based on my own conclusion! I don't know why Athena chose me, okay?!"

"Milo, but Lillie…," Mu began to be impatient as well. "Lillie hates you!"

"I. Myself. Do. Not. Know," Milo spoke in low voice. Now he looked like he could do violence to his fellows at anytime.

"Why you kissed her then?!" Hyoga also couldn't help to ask. "You know she hates you, then why you kissed her?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"STOP SAYING THAT SENTENCE!" roared Hyoga. "Say "I don't know" again, and I swear I'll throw you from the balcony!"

"WHAT ELSE SHOULD I SAY?!" Milo kicked the table again.

"DON'T SCREAM AT HYOGA!" Camus yelled.

"SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU, MILO!!" Hyoga shouted.

The room was suddenly covered by deep stillness.

"Your kiss…," Hyoga said after very long moment. "It made her fall in love with you, Milo."

Aiolia clutched his head so tight and he sank on the chair as Camus. "Why woman is so difficult…?" he sighed.

"She was crying," Hyoga gazed at Milo's blue eyes. "She said she falls in love with you."

Milo's eyes were empty for probably five minutes…then finally he blinked and his forehead hit the table for several times. He looked definitely frustrated.

"Now my question is," said Hyoga. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know, Hyoga…"

"I SAID DON'T SAY THAT SENTENCE AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Saga screamed and hit the table with his fist.

Camus stood up. "DON'T SHOUT TO MY STUDENT AS IF HE IS—"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Mu shouted, and everyone looked at him in shock.

Mu panted, then talked in his usual voice after closing his eyes and controlling his emotion.

"Milo," Mu said, knelt in front of Milo. "Honestly, you have made us going crazy. I will tell you what you have to do now: ask for Lillie's apologize. I know what you feel…I know this is so hard for you, but we know that Miss Saori never orders something without purpose. There must be something hidden behind this, but let us think about it later. You will do the first step now, that is, ask for her apologize."

Milo looked at Mu in despair, then his forehead hit the table again.

"Damn Athena," he sighed.

**KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIACS**

Lillie was in the music room inside the school. She played a grand piano, seemed serene when she ran her fingers on the keys. When playing it she could forget all problems for some time. She could also refresh her mind.

She stopped playing when she felt that someone was watching her. She turned her head.

Milo leant his back on the wall. His hands were in his denim's pockets.

"Forgive me," said Milo after long silence.

Lillie gazed at him, then continued playing the piano. The song now was gloomier than before.

Milo stepped at her. He sat beside her then. He didn't do or said anything, only gazed on Lillie's fingers and sat there in silent.

"Why you wanted to marry me?" asked Lillie after she finished the song. She'd asked it for hundred times.

"Someone asked me to," answered Milo. He also had answered it for hundred times.

"Who…? You never answer me."

"She didn't allow me to."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

Milo smiled slightly at Lillie. "She's a kind of advisor," he explained shortly.

Lillie nodded in understanding.

Milo then touched the piano's keys…then he began to play slow and beautiful tune with his fingers.

"You can play piano," Lillie said in amazement.

"Hmmm…yeah…only one song," Milo smiled, kept playing. "Saga…he taught me when I was in Sanctuary. I was still six years old when he taught me."

"You still remember the tones well."

"I would never forget the things I experienced in my childhood," Milo said.

Lillie gazed on Milo's fingers for long time, then turned to gaze at his wonderful blue eyes. She was startled when realizing how pure his eyes were. She always looked at Milo as a Casanova or the like, but his eyes reflected that he had very good heart.

Lillie kissed Milo's naked arm then, caused Milo stopped playing the piano.

They gazed at each other. Lillie's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…," she whispered.

"For…?"

"For being mean…"

Tears fell down Lillie's cheeks.

"I have a tumor," she finally said. "I have brain tumor and I only have short time to live…that's why I agreed to marry you…though I really hated you…because I want to fulfill my wish before I die…"

Silence.

"I see," said Milo. He gazed at nowhere.

_Athena_…, he whispered in his heart, …_I understand your purpose now…_

**KNIGHTS OF THE ZODIACS**

It was November eleventh. Milo's birthday. Meant that three weeks passed after that piano moment.

Milo surprised all his fellows when he appeared in Kido's mansion common room. He had lived with Lillie in her house, so why he had to come back now?

"She passed away," Milo said to his fellows.

Silence covered the room.

"She relapsed, and passed away," Milo continued.

Nobody managed to reply him or get closer to him.

Milo didn't need it. He stepped to pass the common room, but then he stopped in the middle of his walk. He seemed not having any strength to continue. He stood still and gazed on the floor for some minutes…then continued his steps again.

Silence didn't leave the room after he got out.

The handsome man with long blue hair stood near the pool. He didn't do anything—only stood there. Then he walked to the garden and once again he didn't do anything. He only stood, gazed on the grass. He didn't cry. He couldn't. His sadness had been beyond tears. He stood for a very long time, maybe for about two hours. He didn't care even though his legs gradually went numb. He only wanted to stand there and didn't want to do anything.

"Milo," a voice from behind him.

"Hm?" Milo replied.

"We left your dinner on the dining table," said Saga.

"Thanks," answered Milo.

Saga was about to turn around, but he stopped himself and approached Milo.

Saga hugged him tight.

Milo didn't reply it. He only gazed on the grass.

"You're ok?" asked Saga.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Milo answered.

Saga released him and before he left, he grasped Milo's shoulder tight.

Milo still stood there an hour later, until midnight, until dawn. He didn't move even an inch.

"Hey," a voice came from behind him again. This time it wasn't Saga's.

"Hm?" Milo replied.

"You haven't ate anything," said Camus.

"I'm not hungry," said Milo.

Camus nodded slightly, then he stepped to Milo and grasped his shoulder. "Do you want me to be here?"

"Not really."

Camus nodded slightly, then turned around and left Milo stood there.

The sun was almost rising. Milo still gazed on the grass and he didn't have any will to leave his place.

"Milo," a voice again.

"Hm?" Milo replied again.

Hyoga approached him and held his shoulders. They gazed at each other.

"You're not alone," said Hyoga finally.

"Hmmm…I know," Milo said, looked at the grass again.

"Her students love her so much and they lose her also."

"I know."

"You're not alone, Milo."

"Would you leave me, please?"

"No!" Hyoga shook Milo's body. "You act as if nobody understands your feeling! I'm her student also and I lose her as well," tears filled Hyoga's bright blue eyes.

"You're not her husband," Milo suddenly started.

"Does it make any difference?"

"Of course it's different!" snapped Milo.

Hyoga blinked. There he was…he began to react…

"Milo," Hyoga tried to hold him, but Milo walked away. He stopped in the other side of the garden. Hyoga approached him, but Milo walked away again. He stopped in the middle of the garden. Hyoga approached him once more, and once again Milo stepped away. He was stopped by Camus then.

"Hey," said Camus, gazed at Milo.

Milo closed his brilliant blue eyes as his hot tears finally streamed down his cheeks…

"I…," he whispered as his voice broke. "I never thought she would go this fast—and in my—"

He didn't continue when Camus hugged him tight. His tears kept falling together with his sob. He cried on his best friend's shoulder…cried for his wife…for the one he loved…

The first woman he loved…and now she'd passed away…left the world and left him…

Milo had understood Miss Saori's purpose since Lillie said that she had brain tumor…

Miss Saori chose a dying woman to be his wife in order he could understand how it felt when she left him…so that he could also feel the feelings of the girls he had flirted at…

How painful it was when somebody we love left us…

And indeed it was proven…proven so well…

**The End**


End file.
